Legendary Fire: Part I
by UchihaDrew
Summary: THIS STORY DOES NOT HAVE REAL NARUTO CHARACTERS! Taktai Uchiha is a boy with a draogn sealed inside of him, just like Naruot has the fox. It works pretty much the same things. He has many adventures, so join him on his adventures with 52 episodes so far!
1. The Final Dragon

**Episode 1:**

**The Final Dragon!**

10 years ago, a powerful dragon was sealed insider a young 4 year old boy. This boy's name was Taktai Naruto Uchiha of the Lava Village. The boy could call upon the dragon to use its power, but he did not yet know that.10 years later, the boy was 14 and in a 2-man Squad. Their other team mate was Saryu Lee. She had used the Eight Inner Gates to battle, but then was injured so bad she would never be able to be a Shinobi ever again. They had a sensei named Mishakuro (Kuro for short). He had some spikes on his back that looks like little, red wings. For this, they were called the Wing Squad. But Taktai didn't always have his wings. Anyway, the Chuunin Exams that they were taking were in the last three rounds. The first of them: Taktai VS Ramiochi Hyuuga. Ramiochi was a powerful Genin that could take down almost any other Genin. He also was very smart.

"Let the match begin!" Toogitten Hemoreson was the proctor. Ramiochi suddenly appeared behind Taktai.

"Rotation!" Ramiochi was the grandson of Neji Hyuuga. Rotation did not only deflect a ninja's attack, but would hit the ninja, as well. Taktai was left in the air.

"Oh, no!" Taktai thought worrying. "He's too powerful! I should probably withdr…"

"Hyah!" Ramiochi hit Taktai. "8 Trigrams: 2 Palms!"

Taktai would go straight to the ground, so Ramiochi couldn't do 64 palms.

"Darn it!" Taktai yelled. "You're powerful… but I won't lose to you!!!"

Just then, Toogitten bumped into the match. He blocked Ramiochi from hitting Taktai again.

"The match is over!" Toogitten called to them. "Ramiochi Hyuuga is way too powerful for Taktai, so he wins!"

"What?!!?" Taktai complained. "You can't just butt in like that!"

"Yes, I can." Toogitten was actually under a curse of Ramiochi's so that Toogitten would serve him. And this time, Toogitten made Ramiochi.

"I say you can't!!!" Taktai punched Toogitten as hard as he could.

"Eh, it's not enough, kid!" Toogitten smirked.

"Maybe not that…" Taktai's eyes suddenly turned into the Sharingan eyes. "But this is!!! ARGH!!!"

Taktai grew wings on his back. Smoke came out of his mouth and nose. Taktai then punched Toogitten, and this time… it really hurt!

"What the heck?!!?" Toogitten was surprised and frightened. "No… he can't be able to do that yet!"

"What is this… power?!" Taktai looked at himself. "I feel… like a dragon!"

"What?!" Ramiochi was frightened as well. "You already know the power of the Final Dragon?!"

"What are you talking about?!" Taktai was very confused. Then, he realized that he was… a dragon! "ARGGGHHHHH!"

Taktai could breathe fire! Toogitten and Ramiochi were trying to run, but they were not fast enough. They were burnt and fell to the ground.

"I don't think Ramiochi is the winner anymore!" Jukor clapped for Taktai.

Then, Taktai's wings disappeared. He didn't have smoke coming out of his nose and mouth anymore, either.

"What the heck was that?!" Taktai was still looking at himself. "What am I?! Am I a… dragon?!!?"

A different proctor came to the battle zone.

"Well, clearly Taktai one instead of Ramiochi!" the new proctor's name was Tsimali Haruno, the son of Sakura. "Next… we have Jukor Dawnk and Soliway Uzumaki"

**DON'T MISS THE NEXT EPISODE!**


	2. Dawnk VS Uzumaki

**Episode 2:**

**Dawnk VS Uzumaki**

"Jukor Dawnk, Soliway Uzumaki," Tsimali called for the next ninja. "Come on!"

Jukor and Soliway jumped down to the arena.

"Are you sure you want to face me, Jukor?" Soliway smirked.

"Are you kidding?!" Jukor laughed. "With my kind of power, this Chuunin exam will become a Jonin exam for me!"

"Well, we'll just have to see about that!" Soliway got in a ready position.

"All, right…" Tsimali called. "Let the match begin!"

Both ninja ran back to the walls. The both tried to throw shuriken at each other, but the shuriken hit the others and stopped going towards the user's opponent. Jukor jumped into the air. He made hand signs.

"Heck Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Jukor was breathing flames like Taktai would. But, he was breathing blue flames!

"What?!" Soliway was worried for a moment, but then he started to do hand signs. "Uma! Ne! Saru! Tatsu! Mi! Water Shield Jutsu!"

Soliway spit water into his hands like a hose. Then, it looked like he was throwing something. He was throwing water! This water stopped Jukor's flames from getting to Soliway. Then, Soliway threw multiple weapons at Jukor.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Jukor didn't summon an animal, but his Yang Blade. He prevented the weapons from hitting him by using the blade to block them.

"I'll have to get close to him!" Soliway thought.

"Man, do I have to do this again?!" Jukor did more hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Jukor summoned a giant snake like Orochimaru would.

"Darn!" Soliway yelled. He stopped to focus his chakra to his feet. He ran up onto the snake's head where Taktai was.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Soliway did his grandfather's favorite jutsu. He only made one clone, though. He and his clone had a kunai in their hand. One came from the back. The other came to the front. Jukor knew that the one coming to attack behind would cut of his wings. Jukor turned around to hit the one coming from behind. But then, Soliway, the one coming in front smiled.

"Perfect!" he said to himself. He cut off Jukor's wings.

"AHHHH!" screamed Jukor in pain.

"Jukor!!!" Taktai was surprised. But then, everything stopped. It was just a dream. When Taktai woke up, he was relieved.

**DON'T MISS THE NEXT EPISODE!**


End file.
